Electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding of an electronic package used in electrical circuits including radio frequency (RF) components, digital components, or combinations thereof may improve functioning of the electrical circuits. For example, RF components may be sensitive to fields induced by other components, and/or induce interfering fields on other components. Also, digital components may induce fields when switching between extremes in voltage potential, which may also induce fields on other components in the electrical circuits. EMI shielding may reduce the effects of such fields by electrically isolating sensitive and/or radiative components from other components.